A gymnast must combine strength, endurance, grace, and skill for the successful execution of gymnastics moves. Oftentimes, a gymnast is required to run and mount gymnastics apparatuses from a variety of surfaces. Surfaces may vary between gymnastics facilities and may cause a gymnast to slip or fail to obtain sufficient traction on an unfamiliar surface. For example, the vault typically includes a vault runway and carpet-covered plywood based platforms with steel mounting brackets. The carpet may be plush and may be manufactured from a polyethylene sport foam.
During execution of a gymnastics move on the vault, a gymnast usually runs at full speed down a runway at the end of which is a spring board and the vault. The gymnast jumps onto the spring board that provides the gymnast momentum, height, and speed to execute a gymnastics move. Ideally the gymnasts capitalize on their momentum, height, and speed and cause their bodies to rotate and flip over the vault. The gymnasts place their hands on the vault, perform a rotation or flip over the vault, and then land on the opposite side of the vault from the spring board. Most of the gymnastics moves that are executed on the vault require the gymnast to rotate in the air and land on their feet.
A gymnast's approach to the vault includes running at full speed down the vault runway towards a spring board and vault. Gymnasts oftentimes find that the ground contact surface of their feet slip against the carpet of the vault runway. Slipping alter the gymnast's approach and may result in significant injuries including twisted or sprained ankles or knees, broken bones, bruises, ligament and/or tendon tearing, and the like. A gymnast's approach to the spring board and vault is crucial to safely execute a gymnastics move on the vault.
After running down the vault runway, a gymnast jumps onto a spring board and causes their body to soar through the air at heights of over ten feet. The gymnast's approach provides the gymnast with sufficient speed, strength, and momentum to successfully execute a gymnastics move. A successful approach is crucial to providing the gymnast with sufficient speed, strength, and momentum to properly execute the gymnastics move and to obtain a high score during competition. Oftentimes, gymnasts suffer injuries during a landing from failing to gain enough speed, strength, and momentum from their approach to properly jump onto the spring board and begin the gymnastics move as their body rotates over the vault. After an injury, the gymnast is prevented from training and competing, which may result in delayed advancement of skill, missed competition, and painful physical therapy during recovery. Some gymnastics injuries are so severe that a gymnast is forced to retire from the sport entirely.
During execution of a gymnastics move on the vault, many gymnasts wear gymnastics shoes to provide traction and increase support during their approach and for their landing. Most of these gymnastics shoes cover the entire foot of the gymnast and are bulky and uncomfortable. Gymnastics shoes often irritate the gymnast's foot during wear and/or prevent the gymnast's foot from properly flexing. Some gymnastics shoes include an upper with apertures through which the gymnast's toes extend during wear and a strap that attaches to the gymnast's foot either around the midfoot region or around the heel. The apertures extend between the gymnast's toes and provide a more barefoot feeling to the gymnast as compared to the bulky and heavy feeling caused by gymnastics shoes that cover the gymnast's entire foot. Oftentimes, gymnastic shoes that include apertures for the toes fail to provide adequate support and attachment to gymnastics shoes for the gymnast's foot.
Additionally, a significant portion of gymnastics shoes are made with a material that fails to provide adequate breathability or elasticity for the gymnast's foot. Most gymnasts do not wear socks or other protective material in conjunction with the gymnastics shoes and their feet will suffer skin irritation and discomfort during wear. Some gymnastics shoes have a traction material that is attached to the surface that contacts the ground and that is designed to provide additional friction for the gymnast's foot as it contacts the ground.
Therefore, while some gymnastics shoes are currently available, there is room for improvement in this art. For example, a gymnastic shoe that provides a gymnast with increased foot support and traction during execution of gymnastics moves while remaining comfortable and flexible for the gymnast's foot would be a desirable advancement in the art. Additionally, a gymnastics shoe made from a material that is adequately breathable and elastic would also be welcomed in the art.